Elastic Cloud Service (ECS) is a vital component of cloud computing services and provides a service platform of comprehensive professional ability for all kinds of Internet users. The platform integrates the three traditional core elements of Internet application: computing, storage and network, offering public Internet infrastructure services for users. In terms of storage, when an object is deleted or a part of an object gets overwritten, the space used to store the deprecated data should be Garbage Collected (GC) to make more room for storing new data. To implement an efficient GC mechanism, an improved data storage solution is needed.